November 8, 2015/Chat log
6:02 Loving77 hi jony 6:05 Cfljony22 hey peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:08 Flower1470 Hey Jony Sup Peep 6:16 Cfljony22 hey loily lily Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:22 Williamm258 hi 6:29 Cfljony22 hey will Hey peep i need to tell you something Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:32 Dragonian King dont worry guys im here the party can start 6:32 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:32 Cfljony22 hey silly 6:33 Loving77 hiii silly 6:33 Cfljony22 PEEP this is important 6:33 Loving77 WHAT 6:33 Cfljony22 Ok 6:33 Dragonian King JOHN CENA (trumpet) 6:33 Cfljony22 I dont really know how to say this no ok idk if your ready for this are you ready ok ok 6:33 Loving77 sure 6:34 Cfljony22 alright this is really important ok so i want to make sure that your like really paying attention 6:34 Loving77 ok 6:34 Cfljony22 Ok Listen up right Are you sitting down right now? 6:35 Loving77 yea 6:35 Cfljony22 ok please do this for me ok Ok Stand up please 6:35 Loving77 dude 6:35 Cfljony22 PLEASE DO THIS FOR ME THIS IS SERIOUS 6:35 Dragonian King just tell her 6:35 Loving77 where are you going with this 6:35 Dragonian King probably nowhere 6:35 Cfljony22 Just please do this for me this one last time just stand up please ok OK are you standing up 6:36 Dragonian King jony if you don't spit it out i'll ban you 6:36 Cfljony22 I AM 6:36 Dragonian King JOHN CENA (trumpet) 6:36 Cfljony22 just i need to make sure shes prepeared for this like idk Peep please tell me that your standing up 6:36 Loving77 if I say yes will you get on with it 6:36 Cfljony22 yes i will 6:37 Loving77 then yes 6:37 Cfljony22 but u need to be standing up Just swear to me that your standing up im trusting you here 6:37 Loving77 sure 6:37 Cfljony22 Ok you swear that you are standing up? 6:37 Loving77 sure 6:37 Cfljony22 ok is there anyone around you like are you next to anyone? 6:38 Loving77 no 6:38 Cfljony22 Ok make sure that theres no one ther ok I just wana make sure that your ready for this ok Is there another chair around you? Is there another chair the room your in 6:39 Loving77 yeah but it's covered with stuff 6:39 Dragonian King (keelover) 6:39 Cfljony22 ok I need you to sit down now 6:40 Loving77 0_o 6:40 Cfljony22 PLEASE sit down ok 6:40 Loving77 fine 6:40 Cfljony22 this is huge this could be the most important moment of your life if you do this correctly 6:40 Dragonian King JUST SAY IT 6:40 Cfljony22 ok just wait ok Now i need you to stand back up Im not joking this is serious 6:41 Loving77 uh huh 6:41 Cfljony22 Peep Please ok Ok whatever if your not ready thats your problem Ok im just gonna say it ok Peep 6:41 Loving77 ok 6:41 Cfljony22 Are you listening? 6:41 Loving77 yes 6:42 Cfljony22 ok i guess you could say ok hold up i need to word this correctly Just please dont be freaked out ok 6:42 Loving77 ... 6:42 Cfljony22 promise me you wont freak our out 6:42 Loving77 sure 6:42 Cfljony22 ok im saying this in the group chat cause i want everyone to know this ok I guess you could say i have like a danger like a hazard I got hazard i got hazard ok? 6:43 Dragonian King what does that even mean 6:43 Loving77 I have no idea 6:43 Cfljony22 I got hazard! Guys! 6:44 Dragonian King oh that game? 6:44 Cfljony22 I got Hazard! no its not a game like come on guys 6:44 Dragonian King what is it 6:44 Cfljony22 I got hazard please just stay calm 6:44 Dragonian King what's hazard 6:44 Cfljony22 HAZARD LOOK https://fifasolved.files.wordpress.com/2014/09/eden-hazard-fifa-15-rating.jpg 6:45 Dragonian King so you're saying hazard is hazard? ... 6:45 Cfljony22 no The football player! I got hazardQ! 6:45 Dragonian King it took you 20 minutes to tell us that? 6:45 Cfljony22 On fifa ultimate team 6:45 Dragonian King 15* 6:45 Cfljony22 Hes on the cover of FIFA!!! I GOT HAZARD GUYS 6:46 Dragonian King lily can i kill him 6:46 Loving77 yes 6:46 Cfljony22 Is anyone gonna congratulate me? 6:46 Loving77 no 6:46 Dragonian King no 6:46 Cfljony22 really 6:46 Dragonian King if you told us 15 minutes ago maybe i would've 6:46 Cfljony22 like 6:46 Dragonian King but then you took too long and i got disinterested 6:46 Cfljony22 this is probably the most important moment of my life guys i got hazard HES 88 RATED 6:47 Williamm258 hi bro 6:47 Dragonian King hi will 6:47 Cfljony22 WILL I GOT HAZARD 6:47 Williamm258 i no 6:48 Dragonian King ok im gonna kill you now Cfljony22 has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Cfljony22. 6:52 Dragonian King uhhh oops 6:52 Flower1470 lol Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:54 Cfljony22 again i have to restart my comp. when u do that 6:54 Dragonian King oh right sorry 6:54 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyY0e_1aGGw bro jony 6:56 Dragonian King lol 7:06 Williamm258 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:14 Dragonian King ooo sooooo what's up 7:37 Cfljony22 the sky 7:40 Dragonian King hahahhaha guys it's only 46 days 5 hours 16 minutes and 2 seconds until christmas :O 8:13 Flower1470 . 8:15 Dragonian King i know lily it's shocking 9:06 Flower1470 . 9:10 Cfljony22 welp ima go watch TWD 9:12 Dragonian King ok 9:13 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:13 Dragonian King bye peep 9:13 Cfljony22 bye pee PEEP I SAID PEEP Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:14 Dragonian King don't worry I've done that before too 9:31 Flower1470 ooo 9:51 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:10 Cfljony22 ooo Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:19 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:November 2015